


advice

by SuperStellar



Series: selkies [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: That's what best friends are for.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Sonia
Series: selkies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	advice

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my dumb series so it doesn't make sense if you don't read the preceding fics and also, it's not in the tags, but this is def a Leon/Raihan M/M related thing so just giving you fair warning

“You did _what?!_ ”

Sonia knew that her best friend was a bit of an airhead, but this was more than she could’ve imagined.

“It’s not that bad, I swear!”

“You’re telling me that you stalked a human, accidentally revealed yourself, purposely revealed yourself, and then fell in love, and it’s not that bad?!”

“Uhh, maybe not in that order, but when you put it that way…”

Sonia slapped a flipper to her face. “Leon, you are the undisputed champion of everything, and you’re a champion imbecile.”

Leon huffed. “That’s not very nice.”

“In any case, what did this human do after you transformed back? Please, please tell me you didn’t do that ridiculous pose of yours…”

“Uh, I won’t then.” Sonia made another disgruntled wail. “He um. He kind of stared at me, and then he went back into his tent and went back to sleep. I put his stuff into the tent for him because I didn’t want it to get rained on.”

Leon would be the end of her, she swore. How was she best friends with this idiot? She should’ve stayed at Nessa's, where they would do reasonable, logical things. Instead, she had coming running when she heard that Leon needed her advice.

“Okay. And then you… just left him there?”

“Yes?”

Sonia _could not_ with this. “You need to go back and make sure he’s not going to blab to the humans about us!”

“But wouldn’t he just, you know, be seen as crazy?”

“You said you love this man. Do you want his world to think he’s completely barmy?”

“Point.”

Sonia sighed. “Okay, here’s the plan. You go back to wherever you left him and hope he’s still there. And then you _explain properly._ ”

Leon nodded. “Should I tell him that I think I’m in love with him?”

Sonia buried her head in both of her flippers. “You’ve known him for what, a week and a half?” Leon nodded. “And you’ve spoken to him barely twice?” Another nod. “I don’t think you could call this _love_ , Leon. What do you even know about love?”

He scoffed. “Just because I’m not as smart as you, _professor,_ doesn’t mean I don’t know anything!” Leon flopped over onto his back, grumbling. “I love you and Hop, don’t I?”

She pat his head. “Is that the same kind of love that you feel for this man?”

Leon blushed. “N-no, not exactly.”

“And you haven’t felt this way about anyone else before, right?”

“No…”

“So it’s a new feeling altogether. You don’t know yet if this is actually love. You had a grand total of two interactions, one of which was extremely short and made you feel indebted to him, and the other where your hormones were in control.” Leon gave a sad huff and looked away. If he were in human form, Sonia would bet that he’d be hiding his face in his sealskin cape. She gave him a sad smile. “I’m not saying it _isn’t_ love, but I care about you, and I don’t want you to get hurt. You know the stories too – I'd be sad if you got tricked and weren’t able to come home.”

“I know, Sonia.” Leon still didn’t meet her eyes.

“But, if you want to tell him that you think you’re in love with him, then you should do that.”

Leon brightened considerably at this. “Thanks, Sonia. You’re the best.”

Sonia gave him a hug, which was more like belly flopping onto Leon. “Now, let’s get your story straight and I’ll tell you what you can and can’t tell him about selkies!”

**Author's Note:**

> if i knew i'd be writing so many of these dumb drabbles in this dumb world, i would've planned a multichapter fic from the start, but now it's just whatever pops into my head so uh whoops sorry


End file.
